


Fill the World with Music

by prettybirdy979



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Reaction, Social Media, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: It's been a whirlwind of a week for Phichit, not only because of his competing in the Grand Prix Finals. Yuuri seems to have made it his mission to surprise everyone a dozen times over before the end of the competition. But there's only the gala exhibition tomorrow to go.Surely Yuuri (and Viktor) can't manage one more surprise by then?(Aka that fic where Viktor breaks twitter, Yuuri breaks the internet then pretends to not understand, and together they break their friends)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuri on Ice fic... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy? Let me know if I've screwed up anything too majorly, this is unbetaed. 
> 
> (Title is from Lin-Manuel Miranda's Tony Speech Sonnet)
> 
> EDIT: It turns out 2am is a shit time to code the formatting for your fic. So in the light of day I've fixed the @ and # so they're the right colour now. And figured out I have no idea how Instagram works and fixed what I can of that. =)

Phichit has never been as astonished as he is right now. There is no moment in his life where his astonishment levels have been this high. He could be - how is it said? - pushed over by a strong wind, he’s that astonished.

‘Phichit?’ Yuuri asks, pausing to look back at his friend. ‘What?’

Across the lobby Phichit can see Viktor turning, probably at the sound of Yuuri’s voice, the look on his face as he sees Yuuri nothing short of delighted awe. But that’s hardly relevant in comparison to the _bombshell_ Yuuri just dropped on Phichit.

‘You _didn’t_ attend last year’s exhibition?’ Phichit doesn’t bother to moderate his volume and he can see the way Viktor’s face drops, looking like a kicked hamster for a split second. Then it’s covered with a bright smile that Phichit recognises from the many posters Yuuri had covered their dorm room with.

‘Yuuri!’ Viktor drawls, throwing himself across the room to drape over Yuuri’s shoulder. ‘You didn’t come watch me? I thought you were a faaaan?’

The colour Yuuri’s face goes is a work of art; a bright red that Phichit didn’t even realise human faces could go. ‘I was! I am! I did!’ he splutters, sagging for a moment under Viktor’s weight before visibly steeling himself.

‘But you just said-’ Phichit starts as the rest of their group wanders over.

‘That I didn’t attend the exhibition,’ Yuuri says to the floor, ‘not that I didn’t watch.’ He shuffles in position. ‘I didn’t want to run into anyone else so I watched from my hotel room.’

Russian Yuri - no this is too confusing, Phichit realises now why he’s Yurio - snorts. ‘That’s pathetic.’

‘Better than running into you again,’ Yuuri says in a stifled tone that Phichit knows from experience means he’s annoyed - or in extreme cases angry - but too polite to express it.

‘Saving himself for the banquet,’ Christophe adds and Yuuri goes back to that inhumanly bright red.

Viktor laughs, but he also shifts closer to Yuuri, so Yuuri can use Viktor’s body to hide his face. Yuuri doesn’t take him up on it but does wriggle his shoulders and move his arm so instead of Viktor being draped over Yuuri, Viktor just has his arm resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. And Yuuri then grabs Viktor’s other side, so he’s clinging to Viktor with his arm just under the one resting on his shoulders.  

Phichit’s sure his eyes are actual stars right now, full as he is with delight at the adorable picture his best friend and his best friend’s fiancé are making. He’s so warm right, filled with the same sort of warmth you feel when you see a cute hamster or a soft puppy. His fingers itch to get his phone out.

Beside Phichit, Chris is staring at Viktor and Yuuri with glee - or at least, what Phichit is determined to see of as glee - while Yurio looks disgusted, and Otabek… well maybe that’s a but of happiness in his raised eyebrow?

‘Are we not going to get dinner?’ Yuuri asks, either ignoring everyone’s looks or completely oblivious to them. Could be either one with Yuuri. ‘Mari-neechan and Minako-sensei are already there.’

Viktor smiles at Phichit and winks. ‘Are you hungry Yuuri? Should I find you something to eat?’ He wiggles his hips, making it clear what he means.

Yuuri starts to splutter - as does Yurio, making a chorus of outraged Yuris - before giving Viktor a glare.

Without letting him go, of course.

‘I’m sure I can find something filling elsewhere,’ Yuuri says, voice confident despite the colour of his face, and it’s Viktor’s turn to make a surprised noise, echoed by Chris, Phichit, and Yurio. Even Otabek raises an eyebrow.

‘We are going!’ Yurio cries and charges out of the lobby, Otabek a step behind.

Laughing, Chris follows and Phichit pulls out his phone to snap a picture of Viktor and Yuuri before falling into step by the Swiss skater.

‘This is going to be a good night,’ Chris says.

‘So’s tomorrow,’ Phichit replies, the images of last year’s banquet floating through his mind. ‘And I can’t wait to see Yuuri’s exhibition - he’s being so secretive about it!’

‘Ten euros it’s one of Viktor’s old programs.’

‘You’re on.’

********

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichitchu  
_ Posting this here cause @yuurikatsudon has banned me from instagram. #lostabet #victuuri #toocute

**SkaterGurl** _ @skategurl82633  
_@phichitchu OMG! SO CUTE! I didn’t think people could get that close!

**Christophe Giacometti ** _ @christophege  
_@phichitchu think yuuris onto you look at his glare right now #busted

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichitchu  
_ I hvae now been banned from posting pictues on Twitter. #damnsobriety #howdidheknow

**Viktor Nikiforov** _@vnikiforov  
_ @phichitchu My Yuuri is too good for you. #andyoutaggedhim #oops #xaxa

**Vicoter Nik** _@ice4life9_  
@phichitchu Any chances of drunk Viktor tonight?

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichitchu  
_ Nope! Hes staying sober, bcause @yuurikatsudon wont drnik with skating tomrorow and theyre adorbale #perfectboyfriend #want1 #lifegoals

**Viktor Nikiforov** _@vnikiforov  
_ @phichitchu *#perfectfiancé

**Mrs Viktor Nikiforov** _@viktorsgirl4eva  
_ @vnikiforov !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vicoter Nik** _@ice4life9  
_ @vnikiforov FIANCÉ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

********

** yuuri-katsudon **

[image]

**♥️** 10.9 likes

**yuuri-katsudon ** Since @v-nikiforov broke twitter, I’m told I get to break instagram?

_ view all 209 comments _

  
**phichit+chu  ** no tags???? YUURI HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING????

**birdsrulz **  ENGAGED??? OMG!!! CONGRATS!

**+guanghongji+ ** Congrats Viktor! Congrats Yuuri!

**JJleroy!15**  I WILL BE MARRIED BEFORE YOU!

**yuri-plisetsky**  Not if you’re waiting until you win gold asshole. Even the pig will beat you to that

**v-nikiforov **  Aww, @yuri-plisetsky I knew you believed in my Yuuri

**yuri-plisetsky**  I DO NOT!!!! THAT PIG WILL NEVER BEAT ME!

********

Phichit wakes in his hotel room with a headache, not helped by the buzzing phone on his bedside table. Sitting beside it is a glass of water that screams Yuuri, especially with the pack of painkillers placed neatly beside it. Just like when they were roommates. Back then Yuuri would, after a night of drinking, put Phichit’s phone on vibrate, and leave water and painkillers while making himself scarce.

This time there’s Phichit’s hotel key carefully balanced against the glass and a note in shaky Thai to meet for breakfast at ten if he’s awake, but it’s basically the same thing.

Familiar warmth fills Phichit and he checks his phone. Piles of notifications but it’s nearly ten. He scrambles to get dressed and meet Yuuri.

Today’s the day for the exhibition and he’s not going to miss one last chance to get Yuuri to drop hints about it.

********

Yuuri is alone in the lobby, when Phichit dashes into it.

It feels… wrong, in a way to see Yuuri without Viktor, and then in turn wrong to feel wrong. Layers of surprise, all piling up in a big cake of emotions. And shame, because Phichit’s known Yuuri for years, why has his view of his best friend changed so much in such a short time?

‘Yuuri!’ he calls, putting his brightest smile on his face and hating that it feels forced. Then Yuuri sees him and gives Phichit an answering smile.

It’s all it takes for warmth and joy to creep into Phichit’s smile and make it real. ‘Yuuri!’ he repeats as he gets to his friend’s side. Yuuri accepts a brief hug, even squeezing back, before shuffling back.

‘Your head hurt?’ Yuuri asks, leading the way to the hotel’s restaurant.

Phichit shakes his head. ‘Nope!’ He bites at his lip and considers asking after Viktor. But no, that would imply Yuuri should be with him and Phichit feels a surge of hot jealously. He wants his friend to himself, for one meal, just like it used to be.

‘I’m surprised,’ Yuuri teases, settling into a booth out of sight from the door. ‘I think you almost outdrank Chris last night.’

‘Only almost?’

That gets a snort from Yuuri. ‘Viktor’s gone to wake him so…’ he trails off with a smirk.

Phichit snorts too. Chris is notorious for sleeping late - though Yuuri sleeps later - and sleeping naked, with no shame about leaving his room like that. ‘Think Viktor will join in then? Give us a show?’ he teases, to see if Yuuri goes red.

He doesn’t disappoint. But then he steels his shoulders and says, ‘You say that like he’s not already done that today.’

It takes Phichit a moment to get it. Then he’s turning red to match Yuuri. ‘Okay, that is a selfie moment!’

********

**phichit+chu **

**[image]**

**♥️** 3,230 likes

**phichit+chu **  First innuendo of the day selfie! @yuuri-katsudon #gpf2016 #galaday #theygrowupsofast

_ view all 48 comments _

**  
v-nikiforov **Yuuri I didn’t know you had it in you!

**christophe-ge** Not the only thing he’s had in him ;)

**v-nikiforov**  xaxa  #wrongway

**christophe-ge **!!!!!!

********

Breakfast descends into selfies and Yuuri pretending to understand why the confirmation of his engagement was so big on SNS overnight (apparently not realising the internet works on ‘pics or it didn’t happen’ and until last night it’d been all rumour, no pictures). Eventually Viktor shows up to whisk Yuuri away to get ready for the exhibition, a nearly dressed Chris in tow.

He settles into Yuuri’s vacated seat, stealing the last of the breakfast on Yuuri’s plate. ‘They’re up to something,’ he says, making a face at the now empty plate.

Phichit nods. ‘Definitely. Yuuri just pretended not to know how _instagram_ works.’ Chris raises an eyebrow, as if to comment on Yuuri’s seeming ineptness with various SNS. Phichit adds, raising his own eyebrow, ‘He lived with me for years.’ Understanding dawns on Chris’ face. ‘He might not know everything but he at least knows how instagram actually _works_. He posted the picture we were talking about!’

That gets a laugh from Chris. ‘So, deflecting?’

‘Big time. Though I do think he was honestly confused about why he broke the internet.’

Chris tilts his head and something runs down Phichit’s spine. A thrill. ‘Oh?’ he says.

‘Yuuri didn’t realise we’d kept the engagement off everything until Viktor’s tweet.’ Phichit leans in a little and widens his eyes. ‘He honestly thought we’d all posted about it and confirmed it before they had the chance to.’ Sometimes Yuuri’s anxiety is a punch to the gut, the realisation of how little it makes him think of others a physical blow.

Chris’ eyes go wide too. ‘No!’ He sighs, a wistful smile on his face. ‘Oh Yuuri, if I’d only talked to you before Viktor.’

‘Yuuri’s been a fan of Viktor since he was a kid sooo… I don’t think you had a chance.’ Phichit ignores the slight pang in his chest; it’s old news and even if offered the chance now… he doubts he would take it. Yuuri’s _happy_ with Viktor, in a way he never was in Detroit. No, there’s nothing on earth that would have Phichit rob his friend of that.

Besides, Yuuri is the best friend Phichit could ever ask for. He’s content with what he has.

Chris gives him a considering look. ‘Viktor spent hours, after the banquet last year, sending me links of Yuuri skating. Even links to competitions I was _at_.’

Phichit starts to laugh. ‘I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours?’

‘Deal.’

********

**phichit+chu **

**[image]**

**♥️** 9,230 likes

**phichit+chu ** Selfie war! @christophe-ge #preparetolose

_ view all 184 comments _

   
**+guanghongji+ **  How can it be a war when you’re both in the same photo?

**phichit+chu ** A war for the title of Selfie King!

*********

‘Ah the privilege of competing,’ Chris says with a sigh as he settles into the reserved seats. Phichit pretends not to notice the longing glance he gives the holding area, where they can just see JJ and his coaches.

There’s a similar look on his face too, Phichit’s sure. Being in the reserved seats is fine, so long as you’re there _after_ you perform. Not because you’re not performing at all.

Beside them, Otabek makes a grunting noise that could be agreement.

Phichit swallows his icy disappointment. ‘Selfie!’ he cries and Chris instantly leans in. A second later Otabek shifts so he’ll be in the frame. Yes!

Then Chris gets out his phone and things get awesome from there. Phichit maybe doesn’t give JJ’s performance enough attention, wrapped up as he is in making faces at Chris’ phone and looking amazing for his.

He does notice when the applause starts, to signal the end of the performance. ‘Ooh, Yuuri’s up soon,’ he says, looking around for his friend.

There he is, looking a little jittery at the side of the rink. Viktor’s beside him, arm over Yuuri’s shoulder as he whispers in his ear.

‘That’s odd,’ Chris says and Phichit makes an inquiring noise as he tries to get a good picture of the pair by the rink. ‘Viktor’s wearing a very bulky coat. I thought he was too Russian to get cold.’

‘Maybe it’s so he has something to give to Yuuri after,’ Phichit offers, finally getting the perfect position. He just manages to snap the photo before the announcer calls Yuuri to the ice.

And then announces his program. DAMN IT.

‘YES!’ Chris says, with a wriggle in his seat and Phichit sighs.

‘I’ll give it to you after,’ he says.

‘What?’ Otabek asks as Yuuri strikes the first pose of Viktor’s old routine. Absently, Phichit notes he’s not wearing one of Viktor’s old costumes. A surge of amusement sweeps through him as he processes the thought - how much of Yuuri’s fanboying over Viktor has rubbed off that Phichit knows this _isn’t_ one of Viktor’s costumes?

It’s similar though. Very similar.

‘Bet,’ Chris sums up as Phichit hits record on his phone. ‘Phichit here thought Yuuri wouldn’t skate one of Viktor’s old programs and it cost him ten euro.’

Yuuri lands the first jump and Phichit finds himself beaming at his friend’s success, despite the betrayal. ‘I actually thought that _Viktor_ wouldn’t let Yuuri do something as unsurprising as skate one of his old programs but it seems he has betrayed me.’

‘Yuuri has?’ Otabek asks with a frown.

‘No, _Viktor_.’

Second jump nailed. Yuuri’s in top form today; better even than yesterday and that’s saying something. Pity he can’t do this as his free skate-

Wait, why is there movement at the entrance to the rink? It’s just in the corner of Phichit’s eye. He almost looks but that means taking his eyes off Yuuri and right now that’s nearly impossible.

Yuuri lands the third jump, reaching out as the lighting changes, shifting from blue to pink.

And _Viktor_ takes his hand.

‘Oh. My. God.’ Phichit feels his jaw drop, shock roaring in his ears and drowning out both the screams of the crowd and the change in the music - it’s not Viktor’s music, it’s a _duet_ version of his music _._ OMG.

‘You win,’ Chris says, his voice sounding just as dumbstruck as Phichit feels. He nods vaguely, watching what has to be the most intimate pair skate he’s _ever_ seen.

‘They win,’ Otabek mutters and Phichit has to agree.

********

**phichit+chu **

**[image]**

♥️ 30.2 likes

**phichit+chu** They win. #lovewins #victuuri #yuuriyoucouldhavetoldme

_ view all 499 comments _

 

 


End file.
